


One Big Happy

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Most people would be happy to find out they were expecting a baby. Most people are not Olivier Mira Armstrong. Tie into that the fact the father already has a family south of Briggs, and anxieties run rampant for both parents.





	One Big Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Moms Made Fullmetal Week Day 6- Lost/Found/Family

This wasn’t good. No, not good news at all. Olivier was usually fearless regarding every aspect of her life. While this recent bit of news wasn’t necessarily frightening, it was a bit concerning. She was walking so quickly that her heavy wool half-skirt was nearly billowing out behind her. Her men gave her fearful looks and moved out of her way. She entered an office and called out to her second in command-

“Miles, I need you to come with me.”

She didn’t wait to see if he’d follow, he always obeyed her orders, no matter what. She stormed down the maze of halls to a stairwell and went nearly all the way to the top, stopping at the second to last level. Miles was right behind her, and she exited the stairs to an empty hall and ducked into a broom closet. This floor wasn’t used very often, and this closet used even less. Her adjutant followed her in and closed the door.

“Olivier, what’s wrong?” he asked, knowing she’d brought them here so they’d be alone and able to speak freely. “You look spooked.”

The general paced a moment, gathering her words. When she didn’t answer him right away, he moved to her side and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her temple and told her she could tell him anything and promised he’d do what he could to help, no matter what the problem.

“How do we tell your wife that we’re expecting, Jareth?” she asked quietly. She felt his body stiffen beside her. “You’ve already got children by her, and she probably thinks you’ve been nothing but faithful to her...”

He audibly swallowed. “How far along?”

She sighed, closing her eyes. “About ten weeks.” 

He murmured that he was sorry he put them in this situation, and that if she wanted to keep the baby he would stand by her and own up to his transgressions to his established family in East City.

“I don’t know what I want to do. I need some time to think.” Olivier turned to face him. “Your family aside, what would you do?”

Without any hesitation, Miles answered, “I love you, and I will love this baby as much as my two daughters back home. I would keep it, but it’s your decision. If you don’t want to go through with the pregnancy, I wouldn’t think any less of you.”  
  
“But if we keep it, could we give this baby a family? And what about your other family?”

He shushed her and pulled her into his chest. “Of course we could give it a family. And I would still be a father to my girls and make sure they’re taken care of. You’ve got time to think about it, don’t rush the decision.” He assured her he would be there for her, whether she kept the baby or not. Olivier kissed him deeply and thanked him for his honesty and support. They stepped out of the closet and she retired to her quarters while he returned to his staff. She spent the rest of the night analyzing her options, thinking about what the best course of action would be, and lost in her disorganized feelings.

Nearly a week later, she noticed her clothes were beginning to fit tighter around her waist and she went back to the medic. She had a list of questions she wanted answered, and then she’d decide before leaving what she wanted to do.

They discussed if the child would be healthy, if it would be safe to deliver at Briggs, and if she aborted, whether she’d be able to have children in the future. She asked about recovery from both birth and abortion, asked about dietary needs for both her and the baby, and if it would be a good idea to raise a child at the military base. After their lengthy discussion, she decided to go through with the pregnancy.

Surprisingly, on her way to find her baby’s father, he found her instead. “May we talk in private, General?” he asked.

“Of course, Miles, lead the way.”

They found themselves in his private office, hot water and tea cups at the ready. He handed her a letter, a carbon copy of something he wrote by hand. “What’s this?” she asked.

“I told Lizzie everything.” Her eyes widened. “I told her about us, the baby, how long we’d been doing this… I told her I would never stop loving her or the girls, but I understood if she wanted to move on. I promised I’d continue to support them, and she wanted to talk, to send me a telegram and I’d call her so she wouldn’t have to jump through hoops to get in touch with me.” As she scanned the letter, she saw he never mentioned her name. He also said he didn’t know yet if they were keeping the baby. 

“I want to keep it,” said Olivier, looking up from the letter. “I might never get another opportunity to have a child, and if I wait I might be too old.” 

Miles smiled at her. “I was hoping you would keep it. I’m honored that you’re going to give me another baby.”

Olivier felt the tension of the past few days drain from her shoulders. “I’m going to keep him or her here with us. Birth him here, raise him here… This will be our family’s home. Even if we retire, we’ll go to North City and always be close to the snow.”

“Well, how do we announce our surprise to the others?” Miles asked as he sat on the corner of his desk. 

“Let’s wait until Lizzie responds to you first.” She rose from the chair she was sitting in, her hand falling to where she was just barely showing. “I’ve got something in mind.”

They didn’t have to wait long for Mrs. Miles to send notice. The men in Miles’ outer office said they could hear her screaming through the door (and were reprimanded for eavesdropping like gossipy schoolgirls), and Miles had heartburn for a week afterward, but they agreed to a divorce, the amount of the stipend, and custody of their two daughters. Before he left to East City to sign the paperwork and gather his belongings, Olivier made the announcement in the most Briggs way possible.

She went up to the radio room and switched on the microphone that crackled to life throughout the entirety of the base.

“Attention Briggs soldiers,” she began. “This is Gen. Armstrong. I am addressing the rumors surrounding Maj. Miles and myself and would like to announce that we are expecting a baby due in April. We are planning on keeping our newborn here at the base with us, and raising it as a future Briggs soldier. I am naming all of you godparents and officially join every person on this base into the largest family in Amestris. Six months from now, all of you will be big brothers and sisters to our child. Lead by example, and make us all proud. That is all.”

The communications officers gave their congratulations and Miles laughed. “One big happy family, huh?”

“The biggest, happiest family ever.” She smiled as the sound of cheering floated up the halls. “Let’s see Mustang top that.”


End file.
